Casino de Paris
Casino de Paris - revue show wystawiane w Dunes Hotel & Casino w Las Vegas od 27 grudnia 1963 do 16 czerwca 1981. Jego pomysłodawcą i reżyserem był francuski impresario Frederic Apcar, który chciał stworzyć rewię na wzór słynnego paryskiego teatru o takiej samej nazwie. Funkcję dyrektora muzycznego pełnił Bill Reddie. Pierwszą gwiazdą Casino de Paris była francuska pieśniarka Line Renaud. W jej programie, w 1966 zadebiutowała Violetta Villas, którą Apcar zauważył podczas jej występów w Paryżu. Polska piosenkarka zdobyła uznanie publiczności i przejęła po Renaud funkcję primadonny spektaklu. W skład pierwszego repertuaru artystki wchodziły utwory: "Strangers In The Night", "Libiamo ne' lieti calici", "Granada", "Under Paris Skies" i "'O Sole Mio". Villas po debiucie na scenie Dunes stała się popularna w Las Vegas i zywskiwała coraz większą sławę w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Zdobyła bardzo przychylne recenzje. Dyrekcja Casino de Paris zapewniła jej willę z basenem, służbę, samochód i szofera. Kosz przygotowania jednego spektaklu wynosił 50 tysięcy dolarów. Recenzje: "Polska piosenkarka pop Violetta Villas zaangażowana w hotelu Dunes w Vegas kilka tygodni temu jako gwiazda Casino de Paris teraz odnajduje się w kompletnie nowej sytuacji na scenie. Frederick Apcar, który jest producentem i dyrektorem Dunes, postanowił, że dobrze byłoby postawić na kogoś świeżego. Obyta już Violetta była ubrana przez utalentowanego francuskiego projektanta, który niedawno tutaj przybył. To jest Patrick Valette, uznany projektant mody, specjalista od fryzur i konsultant tak zacnych domów mody w Paryżu jak Dior i Givenchy. (...) Dyrektor muzyczny Dunes i prowadzący orkiestry Bill Reddie pracował przez kilka tygodni nad nowym programem muzycznym Violetty. Projektanci, choreografowie, technicy dźwięku – każdy przystąpił do działania – to jest nowy występ Violetty. W swoim nowym występie Violetta śpiewa „Granadę”, „Under Paris skies”, „O sole mio”, „Strangers in the night” i arię z „La Traviaty”.(...) Nieoficjalnie szacuje się, że koszt przygotowania, stroje itd. wynosi w okolicach 50. 000 dolarów." *''Polish pop singer Violetta Villas installed at the Dunes in Vegas several weeks ago as the star of "Casino de Paris" now finds her act completly re-staged. The Dunes producer Frederic Apcar and the resort president, ? Riddle decided that the? was deserving that fresh kind of stage performing (nieczytelny fragment). The curvaceous Violetta was costumed by a talented young Frenchman freshly arrived on these shores. His name id Patrick Valette, high fashion desginer, seenie and production artist, coiffure specialist and former color and fashion consultant for such fabulous Paris houses as Dior and Givenchy. Patrick is in his mid-20s and thus gets his first American show credits with the star of "Casino de Paris". Dunes musical director and orchestra leader Bill Reddie labored for weeks with Violetta's new musical reportoire. Set designers, make-up artists, sound technicians, musical coaches – everybody got into the act – that is, Violetta's new act. In her new act Violetta sings "Granada", "Under Paris skies", "O Solo Mio", "Strangers in the Night" and an aria from La Traviata. Her new stage set is 36' long. Unofficially they estimate the cost of her set, costumes etc. to be in the neighbourhood of $50,000.'' (ang.) "Śpiewając toast kontynentu, Violetta Villas, debiutuje w roli głównej Casino de Paris w Hotelu Dunes w tę niedzielę wieczorem. Panna Villas będzie więc grać główną rolę w 100-osobowym show Fredericka Apcara przez kolejne sześć miesięcy. Publiczność Las Vegas szybko zrozumiała przyczyny jej fenomenalnego sukcesu w Europie, gdzie uważana jest za jedną z czołowych artystek ostatniej dekady. Śpiewa zarówno utwory klasyczne, jak i nowoczesne ballady w sześciu językach, i ma podniecającą sylwetkę, którą hippisi mogliby określić jako „wydechową”. Violetta jest jednym z niewielu artystów estradowych z Warszawy, którzy zostali dopuszczeni do gry poza żelazną kurtyną.(...) Uczy się swojej muzyki godzinami każdego dnia i bardzo szybko opanowuje język angielski. Violettę będzie można usłyszeć o godzinie 20:00 do północy. Bill Reddie poprowadzi orkiestrę do tej spektakularnej rewii." *''The singing toast of the continent, Violetta Villas, makes her starring debut in "Casino de Paris", at the Dunes Hotel and Country Club starting this Sunday night. Mlle. Villas will thus assume the top role in Frederic Apcar's 100-person direct – from – Paris stage spectacular for the next six months. Las Vegas show-goers will quickly understand the reason for Violetta's phenomenal success in Europe, where she is considered one of the leading recording artists of the last decade. She sings both classical numbers and modern ballads in six languages and has a hourglass figure which hippies would describe as "groovy". Since Warsaw is her home, Violetta is one of the few performing artists permitted to play other than Iron Curtain countries. She feels her performences must be first rate so they reflect credit on all the artists in her native land. She studies her music for hours every day and is quickly mastering the English language. Violetta will be heard nightly at 8 o'clock and midnight. Bill Reddie conducts the orchestra for this lavish revue.'' (ang.)